Shooting Star
by Hiyokoi1864
Summary: She's watching a shooting star, but he moves so fast that she can't keep up.


Kushina cautiously sat down in her seat and looked around the classroom. Things are different. The girls are _actually _sitting in their own seats and not crowded around the Uchiha or the flake. Though, she can hear them talking and whispering from across the room.

"Did you hear about Minato- kun?~" One cooed

"Yes! Oh my gosh."

"Isn't he just _so _cool?!"

_What are they talking about? _Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"They're talking about Minato." Mikoto Uchiha, her best friend, said as she came up to her and took a seat, "He graduated. That's like, 3 years earlier than the rest of the class."

Kushina's eyes widen, but she tried to hide her shock. _That wimp graduated already?! _The teacher walked in and started writing on the chalk board. The students all settled in their seats as they began their day.

…

"You're dismissed!"

A majority of the kids jumped up and ran for the door to go home, pushing and shoving each other out the door. Kushina waited until everyone was out into the halls and outside until she walked out herself. Walking outside where the kids were being picked up, she held a hand up to shade her eyes from the sun and walked over to a single swing to wait for her mother to come.

"Minato- kun!" A girlish gasp caught her attention, making her look up to a group of girls who were running towards a man with long white hair and the said boy. "Where are you going, Minato- kun?"

"Uh.." Minato wasn't expecting to have a sudden crowd around him.

"Minato just passed a hard test, so were going to celebrate!" The man with the white hair said.

"Cool~!" The crowd erupted in cheers and yelling.

Kushina narrowed her eyes at the blonde boy, trying to ignore the small feeling of defeat forming in her gut. Her eyes landed on his forehead protector that glistened in the light.

_I will _not_ lose to a wimp like him.._

* * *

"Kushina! C'mon, we're going to celebrate!" Mikoto said, standing next to a boy who looks like he's in pain. They had just graduated, and Mikoto wanted to have something to treat themselves for their success.

Kushina smiled at her friend apologetically. "Nah, I think I'll pass."

Mikoto pouted but nodded. Kushina waved to the two Uchiha's before turning to walk home. It's been a long, hot day. Walking pass the gates that were down the path to the side of her, she barely caught the yellow blur that swished pass her before it was gone. "What the?"

"Sorry!" It was Minato. He waved apologetically, but kept on running towards the gates.

"Hehehe.." Kushina looked over to the tall man chuckling, "He's fast, isn't he?"

Kushina gave him a grim look, raising a red brow to show she doesn't really care..

"He just got promoted." He sighed, "Well, sorry for bothering you, young lady. Have a good evening." With that, he walked off in the direction his student was just running in a short while ago.

_Promoted? _She watched the man's retreating back for a moment before turning on her heel and looking up to the faces incurved into the rock. _Namikaze.. _She clutched her fist a little before sighing.

_Who'd want to become Hokage anyway?_

Resuming her walking, the blonde left her mind.

* * *

"Are you hurt?"

Kushina kept walking for a moment, keeping her tired eyes to the ground, before looking up to the shadowed figure ways away from her. The clouds that were covering the moon passed over, revealing a blonde boy standing there with a soft smile on his face.

"I came to save you.."

The life seemed to have come back in her eyes. She managed a smile before her aching legs gave out, and she began falling forward. A hand went around her shoulder and another on her back, catching her before she hit the ground.

"You'll be alright now." Leaning down, he wrapped his arm under the fold of her knees and one around her back and lifted her up in his arms.

"He- Hey..!" She protested.

She felt him untie the ropes binding her wrist together before jumping up in to the air. The moon shone big, and bright beside them. Kushina looked at him for a few moments before turning her eyes to the hand that was under her knees, holding strains of her hair.

"That's…"

"Your hair is beautiful. So I noticed it right away." He said.

She gasped softly, snapping her head up. Furrowing her brows together, she looked away and to the side, "But you've always ignored me."

"Because," He sighed, "I know that you're strong," She looked at him from the corner of her eye, "in body and in spirit." He landed them on a tree top, still holding her in his arms. "But this is a fight between two villages. It's different from your other fights, so…" His sentence trailed off.

"So?" Kushina ushered him to go on.

His eyes and smile softened, "I didn't want to lose you."

Her eyes widen, sudden doubt showing in her features, "Even if I'm an outsider?"

"Why do you say that? You live in the Hidden Leaf Village, so you're one of us." He smiled.

_One of… them? _ Something jolted in her chest, making her cheeks redden. This flake- _No.. _She looked at him with admiration shining bright in her eyes.

"Let's get you home." He tightened his hold around her before leaping off the tree. Kushina's arms swung around his neck on reflex, making her more secure. Minato looked down to her as his feet touched the ground where the Cloud ninja were laying. Their eyes locked together as he leaped from tree to tree, and he smiled.

Kushina smiled as well, "Thank you.."

* * *

"Where did he go..?" Kushina sighed, placing a fist on her hip. She had just seen him, and then _poof_. He was gone. He was on a mission the past few weeks with Jiraiya- sensei, and he just got back. His blonde spikey hair stuck out in the crowd, but once she went to go up to him, he wasn't there anymore.

"Kushina!" The red head turned to Mikoto who was running up to her.

"Hey." She greeted with a smile.

"Oh my goodness. _Guess what?_" Mikoto was practically squealing, "C'mon. Guess."

Kushina studied her friend, from head to toe. Nothing seemed different about her clothing, nor her hair. So.. "Is it about Fuga-?"

"I finally asked him out on a date!" Mikoto yelled, cutting her question off. "He said _yes_!"

Kushina laughed, "About time! And he actually said _yes_?" Mikoto nodded rapidly. _Wow._ "Where are you guys going?"

Mikoto hummed, "Well, I invited him over to my place since my parents aren't home…"

"That's great, Mikoto…" She wasn't paying attention anymore. Kushina was looking at the boy with the blonde hair walking towards the Village gates with his teacher. _Another mission..? _"I- I'll talk to you later, Mikoto!" She ran off towards the two.

"Toad Summoning?" Minato cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow up to his teacher, "Wha..?"

"I'm sure you can do it in no time, kid." Jiraiya put his large hand on the boys head, "Though, I had some trouble at first. So it's alright if you don't get it right for a while."

"Minato!" Both boys paused and turned around to the red haired girl trying to catch her breath, "I've been calling you for a while now.." Her hands were holding her knees firmly. Minato blinked, "_Man_, you walk fast.." She sighed and stood up straight.

"Would you like to come, Kushina?" Jiraiya asked, seeing the look they were giving each other, "I'm gonna teach Minato a Summoning Technique." He smiled.

Kushina raised a brow and looked over to Minato, silently asking for his opinion.

A wide smile stretched over the boy's face, "Well? You coming?" He extended his arm out and held his hand out to her. Kushina smiled and stepped forward, accepting the hand in her hold.

* * *

"What?" Minato's eyes widen at what he was just told, "Are you serious?"

Kushina nodded sadly and looked down to her hands, "Yes.. That's why I moved here, to Konoha.."

"To become a Jinchuuriki for the Nine- Tails..?" He wants her to say _no_, that's none of the things she is telling him is true. He frowned when she nodded. His eyes shaded over and he directed his gaze to his feet. When the time comes for the Kyuubi to be switched over in her possession, he'll be there. It's decided; he's not leaving. "Kushina I-" He stopped when he saw the tears streaming down her face.

"I- I'm sorry..!" She spun around and began running away. His eyes widen and he ran after her and grabbed her wrist and tugged her back.

"Stop." He said, trying his hardest to ignore the tears, "You don't even know what I was going to say.."

"But I know what you're going to do." She whimpered, feeling her heart wrench together in her chest. "You're going to leave.."

Minato bit his lip and tugged her arm, making her whirl around. He wrapped his arms around her back and neck and set his chin on the top of her head, "I'm not going anywhere.." He'll learn how to control the seal if anything were to happen. He'll give her everything she needs. The love she needs.

Kushina looked to the night sky with her damp eyes, catching sight of the small white streak that skinned across the stars before it was gone, and smiled.

* * *

_Way up in the air, you're finally free. And you can stay up there, right next to me. All this gravity will try to pull you down, but not this time. When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out, then it's time for you to shine. Brighter than a shooting star. So shine no matter where you are. Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light, 'cause it's time for you to shine._


End file.
